hit the floor
by envysparkler
Summary: One tequila, two tequila, three tequila... - Stella/Ray.


**a/n:** happy new year!

**dedication:** to memories.

**disclaimer: **i don't own anything.

**summary:** One tequila, two tequila, three tequila… - Stella/Ray.

* * *

**hit the floor**

* * *

She was _not_ a babysitter.

In fact, she hadn't wanted to come at all, reasoning that the party would just collapse into a drunken mess – and would you look at that. She was _right _– but Mo and Olivia had begged and pleaded until Stella said yes just to shut them up.

And look where her two so-called best friends were right now. Yes, that's right, getting shitfaced at the bar. Traitors.

Stella glared at them, but the effect was somewhat lost. Sighing, she sipped her colorful drink, vowing to kill them all as soon as they woke up the next day.

Or she could just bang pots together very loudly. They were going to have a hell of a hangover.

Stella grinned, already mentally plotting revenge against the four people who dragged her here and unofficially declared her the responsible one. She was supposed to watch them and make sure that they didn't do anything incredibly stupid.

Well, key word was _'supposed'_.

Stella snickered as Charlie drunkenly stumbled from the bar straight into a blonde woman's lap. Taking out a phone, she snapped a quick picture as Charlie tried, and failed to get back up.

The one good thing about that night was the multiple opportunities for blackmail. Stella was going to have _fun_ next year.

"That look doesn't bode well for anyone," a voice sounded out next to her ear, sounding faintly amused. Stella turned to see a face she hadn't seen in years.

"Ray?" she asked, puzzled at the sight of the blond. She hadn't seen the Prince of Mesa High since she graduated.

"I'm surprised you remember me, Yamada," Ray shot her a sharp grin before taking the seat next to her.

"How could I possibly forget the marvelous Ray Beech?" Stella teased, earning her an actual smile.

"I know right?" Ray laughed. Stella noted that he wasn't carrying a glass in his hand and didn't seem drunk at all. That was a first. She thought she was the only one prudish enough not to get drunk on New Year's Eve.

"So, Yamada, what're you up to these days?" he asked conversationally and Stella was shocked by the strangeness of it – they were having a _conversation_ – for a second.

She shot him a Look. "Don't try and tell me you don't know," she said flatly.

"Right, Lemonade Mouth," Ray smiled at her again, "I went to one of your concerts you know. It was amazing."

"Thanks," Stella said graciously, wondering how they were talking civilly. She remembered nothing but insults and taunts back when they were still in high school. "And what about you?"

"Soccer," Ray grinned proudly, "I got scouted, remember?" Stella did seem to recall something about a huge party held because Ray got a scholarship to some college or the other. "That's why I'm not drinking," Ray looked mournfully at the people around them, "Have a game tomorrow and I'm dead if there's alcohol in my system."

"It's okay," Stella snorted, "Give me some company." She took another sip of her drink and almost gagged at the saccharine flavor.

"So, is the rest of the lemonheads here?" Ray asked, swiveling around on his chair and looking out over the crowd. Stella murmured her agreement. Ray swiveled back to her, "Hey, why aren't _you_ drinking?"

Stella frowned and began a tirade against the dangers of alcohol and the liver problems and the drunkenness and had reached Exhibit A when she noticed that Ray was laughing at her.

"Same old Stella Yamada," Ray grinned, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me too well," she shot back.

"Maybe I do," he said, in a strange tone. Stella became aware of just how surreal this whole conversation was, but ignored it. It was New Year's Eve. She was allowed to do something stupid.

They sat in companionable silence for a few more minutes, as the clock ticked down to midnight. Her friends were passed out in various places and Stella debated leaving them there, but decided she wasn't that cruel.

Instead, she watched the seconds hand tick closer to twelve. Fifteen more seconds now.

She kicked her legs under the stool. Ten more seconds now.

Stella was so absorbed in watching the thin red line pass 11 and tick, tick, tick closer that she nearly jumped out of her skin when it hit 12 and the whole room screamed.

She turned to face Ray, only to find his lips on hers. She blinked, surprised, as Ray withdrew, smiling, "Happy New Year, Stella." He slid off his stool and began making his way through the crowd, "I'll see you soon."

Stella smiled shyly as she touched her lips. Yes, yes he would.

* * *

**le fin**

* * *

**a/n:** here it is! short, i know.


End file.
